A New Age of Technology
by TheArchon117
Summary: It is the early 25th Millennium and Humanity has spread across the stars, united under the Terran Confederation Humanity is in a technological golden age. Nathaniel Kennedy, the former High Admiral of the Terran Confederation Navy, has joined a scientific project to cryogenically freeze people and then awaken them in the far future, a future that knows only war.


_It is the early years of the 25th Millennium and there is nothing but a bright future ahead, Humanity has reached heights of power it once only dreamed of. It has been ten thousand years since the warp drive was invented and with its creation Humanity has finally been able to takes its rightful place in the galaxy, their might far surpassing the myriad other races of the Milky Way Galaxy. The technological might of Humanity is only rivalled by that of the ancient Aeldari Empire, which has existed far longer than Humankind has._

_Mankind is united under the power of the Terran Confederation, whose vast fleets of warships keep the rest of Humanity and its worlds safe. The power of the Terran Confederation is virtually unassailable, vast armies of augmented Humans fight alongside, the aptly named Men of Iron, AI machine warriors. Utterly loyal to Humanity these armies wage their eternal war in the defence of Humanity, watching vigilantly to protect Mankind._

* * *

It was a warm, sunny day on Terra, the ancient Home world and capital of Human civilisation. There was barely a cloud in the sky as far as High Admiral Nathaniel Kennedy could tell, the sound of the gentle breeze rustling through the tree lined plaza filled the air as various speakers gave long, drawn out speeches. Off in the distance Kennedy could see amongst the tall skyscrapers, ships entering and leaving the atmosphere, from civilian transport shuttles, to small military frigates.

Wearing the uniform of the High Admiral, Nathaniel Kennedy had served the Confederation for 420 standard Terran years, his many medals awarded during his long career glistening in the sunlight, his greying black hair shaved short to hide the fact he was balding.

It was an important day for him, he had been preparing a speech for several weeks, as he had decided to finally retire, having served Humanity as its High Admiral for a long time.

Sitting upon the stage overlooking a large crowd of people, he eagerly awaited to be called up to the podium. Today he was going to announce to the public his retirement and present to them his replacement, a young woman by the name of Amira Clark, one of his favourite students and his Granddaughter, who had served alongside his fleets for several decades and through many campaigns.

As the current speaker, the President of the Terran Trade Union, wrapped up his speech to the assembled crowd, Kennedy got up and adjusting his navy blue uniform and taking a quick look at his gold watch, an old family heirloom passed down for hundreds of generations, took his position behind the podium and clearing his throat, began his speech with a large smile.

"It is with great honour that I have served you and the Confederation for over 420 years as the High Admiral". The crowd cheered and Kennedy took a moment to look at the crowd, to see the people he has fought for his entire career, pride filling him with renewed vigour.

"So, it is with great sadness that I announce that I will be retiring today." The crowd started to murmur and talk amongst themselves with the news that Kennedy was retiring, but undaunted Kennedy continued on with his speech.

"During my career as High Admiral we have far surpassed what I could have ever dreamed of, but it is with great pride that I present to you my replacement, Amira Clark, who has dutifully served alongside me across the galaxy for 30 years. I couldn't think of any one more worthy of the position then her, she will make an excellent High Admiral and she will lead the Confederation into further prosperity, I have no doubt about it" The crowd started cheering.

Clearing his throat once again, the crowd quieted as Kennedy continued on with his speech. "I may not know what the future has in store for any of us, but I am sure it will be further greatness. I may not live that long, to see us prosper even more, but under the leadership and courage of Amira, I am sure that we will continue on our path of glory"

As Kennedy looked out to the crowd a great cheer started alongside clapping, the sound echoing out across the grand memorial plaza, the statues of all the previous High Admirals standing tall amongst the trees. One of the statues however was covered, but small spherical drones whirred into action lifting the cover off of the statue, revealing a statue of himself, wearing his uniform, including all his medals, standing proudly gazing off into the distance. The crowd cheered and clapped even louder with the unveiling of his statue, the Bronze metal shining brightly in the sunlight

Kennedy started clapping as well as he stood aside for Amira to give her speech she had been preparing, he reached out his hand and with a smile started shaking her hand, he then gave her a quick salute, as more small drones buzzed about, taking pictures and live-streaming the moment for the news.

Kennedy then leaned over and whispered into her ear "I know you will make me proud, good luck Amira". He then made his way back to his seat on the stage and with a great deal of pride, listened to his Granddaughter's first speech as High Admiral.

* * *

A couple of days later, Kennedy was in his former office, packing up the last of his personal belongings. There were many Holo-pics of him with the crew of his flag ship, the TCS Vanguard, a mighty Capital ship easily the size of a small continent. The ship and its crew had served him well during his time as High Admiral.

But there was one holo-pic above all he cherished and that was a picture of him and his wife by the bedside of his daughter after she gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. It was his proudest moment as a father and the last picture taken of him and his wife before she passed away from a rare neurological disease that had gone undetected.

Looking at the photo, a tear came to his eye. He wished he could have spent more time with his wife, as most of his time was spent leading military campaigns across the galaxy. As he sat down at his old desk to reminisce about his wife, a loud knocking came from the door to his former office.

"Come in" he grumbled as he put the photo of his wife and daughter down.

In came a tall, thin man, his black hair slicked back and wearing a grey suit.

"You must be Nathaniel Kennedy" said the strange man quite cheerfully. He walked into Kennedy's office without invitation, his hand outstretched and a smile on his lips. "I am Owen Saunders and I have an exciting offer to make, one you may be interested in perhaps?"

Looking at the strange man, Kennedy shook his hand and frowned. "Haven't you seen the news? I'm retired now, it would have to be one hell of an offer to interest me".

"Well, to give you the simple explanation Mr. Kennedy. I am the Director of a project called Operation: Deep Sleep. We plan on Cryogenically freezing people and awakening them in the future, as a kind of time capsule, and having heard your retirement speech, we were wondering if you would care to join the project, to be given a chance to see the future, a chance to see things that would have been beyond any of our lifetimes" said Owen, a large smile spread across his face as he spoke.

"What if I don't want to join this project of yours?" Kennedy grumbled, frowning at the annoyance of being interrupted from packing his belongings and heading home.

Owen, taken aback responded, "Well, you don't have to join the project, it is your choice to make after all. But, if you do decide to join us, here is a card with my contact information. You can have some time to think about it, just contact me if you want to learn more about the project or if you decide to join" With that Owen put a small holo-card on Kennedy's desk and left the office.

Kennedy was alone once more, sitting at the large antique oak table at the end of the room. Looking at the card on the desk, Kennedy pondered whether he should join the project and see a future beyond his time. But, exhausted from a long day of packing his belongings and just wanting to get home, Kennedy picked up the holo-card and put it with the rest of his stuff and took a long look out the large window behind his old desk. The sky had turned a rich shade of orange as dark clouds started to gather on the horizon, as various hover vehicles zoomed by below, their occupants eager to return home from a long day of work. The park where he had given his speech, now lay empty below him, the statues all lit up by spotlights in the ground.

Exiting his former office, Kennedy took one last look at the room, its red carpet looked well-worn from many visitors and the large oak desk at the other end of the room overlooking the city below, several bookshelves lined the walls on either side of the room. Kennedy then thought about how this is now Amira's office, hers to now fill with photographs and memories. Kennedy closed the door and left the large administrative building of the Confederation Navy, making his way down a small corridor, passing several other offices, each belonging to various officials and admirals of the Navy.

Kennedy then entered a small elevator, a few office clerks were already waiting in the elevator for it to continue its descent to the Maglev station, a vast transport network that connected most of the city. Kennedy then left the crowded station and departed on one of the Maglevs, passing through many buildings as it made its way across the city to the housing district along the shoreline. Eventually the Maglev made it to Kennedy's stop and upon existing the Maglev, Kennedy started to make the long walk to his apartment building.

Kennedy then made his way up to his apartment, a small luxurious penthouse overlooking the Atlantic Ocean as it was known to his ancient ancestors, the sound of waves crashing onto the shore as a storm approached. Kennedy then sat down on his couch to think about this Operation: Deep Sleep. He was intrigued. He wanted to know more about the project, with a long sigh, Kennedy got up and went to get a glass of whiskey to drink. He then grabbed a cigar and lit it with his lighter.

He then went outside with his glass of whiskey in one hand and his cigar in the other, Kennedy had decided he would call Owen in the morning for more information. He then sat down and watched the ocean as night fell upon the city. Eventually he got up and went to his bedroom to sleep, questions about the project raced through his mind as he dozed off.

* * *

_**A/N**_

_**Hello, I hoped you enjoyed my first ever fanfiction, I am excited to have finally published it and can't wait to get feedback after working on this for a while now.**_


End file.
